conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Kingdom of Nanteos
The Kingdom of Nanteos is a sovereign nation of the continent of Dirio. It is currently ruled by its seventh king, King William IV. The kingdom's government is based on the Royal Proclamation of Unionization. The city of which the Kingdom is named for, Nanteos, serves as the Kingdom's capital to this day. History of the Kingdom of Nanteos The Knights of Nanteos After being driven from their homeland for Kabbalistic religious beliefs, a group of wandering religious soldiers built a mountaintop fortress on the coast of the northern sea. These warriors would name themselves The Knights of Nanteos and pledge their lives to fighting oppression, helping the less fortunate, and studying theology. As the knights accomplished some of these things their fame grew throughout Dirio. People began to build their houses close to the knight's fortress so that they would be protected from bandits and fed during famines. The Knights still true to their creeds gladly took it upon themselves to guard the people. The Founding of Nanteos Over time, the knights realized they had become a safe-haven for the downtrodden and oppressed. However, not everyone came to Nanteos for protection. Theives, murderers, and other criminals were now right at the Knight's doorstep. Other problems such as misuse of resources made the Knight's realize they had to establish some sort of authority and order in the townships around their fortress. Finally, the knights proclaimed the City of Nanteos to be a city-state under their authority. The Lord Protector Although the Knights had always had a chain of command, they had always maintained that no knight is above another. It took a lot of debate then to finally choose someone who would run the town. Finally, the former grandmaster of the Knights, Jacob the Painted said he would take the job of overseeing the town. He was named Lord Protector of Nanteos. He seemed to arrive just in time. In the southeast, Protestant Christian mobs were persecuting Kabbalist driving minorities out of the precious farmland. The Lord Protector wanted the knights to do something about the persecutions. The current grandmaster of the knight's refused; not wanting to cause excessive . However, the Protestants of the Southeast eventually launched a crusade against the City of Nanteos. Long Live The King The Lord Protector of Nanteos had no choice but to rally the knight's and defeat the Protestant attack. Fearing another much more deadly attack would come in the future, the knights struck deep into the heart of their attackers. They captured the city of Acornia as well as the farming towns of Russleville and Dairyville. Since the knights were tolerant and merciful they allowed their newly conquered cities protection. They realized however that by defending the helpless they had now conquered others and became a nation. In an attempt to solidify their power and keep the nation of Silla, to the east, away from Nanteos they formed The Kingdom of Nanteos. They crowned Jacob the Painted as king. Jacob would change his name to Jacob I of the Powell family. Expansion Several city-states to the south of Nanteos were afraid of being overrun by empires seeking colonies and increased territory. To combat this problem, the Southwesterns went to the knights to request help. The Knights happily obliged and over time the Kingdom developed a close working relationship with these cities. Having a tradition of democratic rule however these cities had reservations about joining the kingdom outright. Other cities to the southeast of the Kingdom such as Starfell and Noirville joined the Kingdom in order to survive great famines and water shortages. A Royal Proclamation In the reign of the third King, King William I, a deal was struck between the Kingdom of Nanteos and the people to the south. A new government would be formed with an elected law making body, The King as head of state, and an overseer who would guard the rights of the people, known as The Chancellor. After being ratified the Royal Proclamation of Unionization, as it would be called, would become the document which governed the land. First Chancellery The mayor of Friendship who brought about the writing of the Proclamation, George Fawkes was named the first Chancellor of the new constitutional government. Shortly after gaining the Chancellor position, King William I died of a massive heart attack. King William Had no male children of his own, and had never named an heir to the throne . According to the Royal Proclamation of Unionization the current chancellor had to take the throne. George Fawkes accepted his fate although claiming that he wasn't happy about it. King William's cousin, Charles Powell claimed that the throne was rightfully his, however. He raised an army and it looked as if the young nation was on the bridge of civil war. Just as things began to heat up, the Knights of Nanteos stepped in and announced support for the new King George I. King George's ascension to the throne ended Powell family rule in the Kingdom. The short lived Fawkes Dynasty would begin. War with Silla George's appointment came at just the right time for Nanteos. The neighboring nation to the east, Silla invaded a small island nation that had very good relations with the kingdom, Avalon. The forces of Avalon were easily dispatched by the highly trained Sillian army. The Knights of Nanteos sent their own membership to deal with the problem, but most Nanteons felt it wasn't enough. Although George I was usually a non-interventionist, he saw a threat in Silla that had to be removed. He declared war on Silla and entered the 1st Avalonian War. Nanteon forces drove back the Sillians and captured the city of Jasper, which would later become Nanteon territory, post-war. The Knights of Nanteos would free Avalon from their oppressors, and return home. Reign of the Sparrow Family King George I had only had two children in his lifetime. The first was a son who died at birth and the second was a daughter. Knowing he would no longer be around to protect his daughter much longer and having no one to take the throne upon his death, King George placed a major dowry on his daughter. Whoever his daughter married would become his heir to the throne. Sir Jack Sparrow a famous admiral from the 1st Avalonian War and Knight of Nanteos would marry Queen Elizabeth and he would become the heir to the throne. Upon George's death, Jack took the throne. Jack believing his name did not sound very Royal changed his name to King William II. The Sparrow Family would now lead the Kingdom. Reign of William II Sir Jack Sparrow even before becoming king and only holding the position of heir to the throne was still a huge political figure. He was often mocked by Freedomist and called King de facto. During the Chancellery of Jacob Kilkenny they mocked him either further by calling him the "puppetmaster". People perceived King William as having his hand in everything. They thought he had his hand in elections, backroom tax deals, some even claimed organized crime. This atmosphere was able to give rise to arguably one of the most influential Chancellors of Nanteos, Sir Allistar Hyatt. Allistar was a world renowned architect and business man. He ran independent of all political establishment and talked about "restoring the republic". Sir Allistar's good business and organization skills would cause the Nanteon economy to boom. This is sometimes referred to as the Nanteon "Golden Age". Calvert Civil War In King William II's reign, the nation of Varland would attack the peaceful nation of Deeland in an attempt to conquer it. The communist nation of Varland would murder anyone in the Deeland upper class or academia. This heavily concerned Nanteos since Deeland was a good trading partner. The kingdom of Nanteos would declare war on Varland with the goal of "restoring the peaceful status quo to Calvert". The Knights of Nanteos declared war shortly after. The Nanteon Military would push back the invaders and do just as they had promised. A peace deal was negotiated by Regent of the Royal Ambassadors, Sir Gabriel Fikes. This ended the Calvert Civil War. Death of Allistar On June 27th, Sir Allistar Hyatt, Chancellor of Nanteos was found dead in Castle Nanteos. His day of death was declared an official holiday by The High Council. Knights day would be to commemorate all the Knights of Nanteos, including Sir Hyatt, had done for the Kingdom. A New King and foreign policy issues Upon the death of King William II, his son King William III would take the throne. King William agreed with is father's policy of defending the weak (demonstrated in the King declaring war on Varland). King William III believed that the best way to achieve this was through setting up a network of treaties. He upgraded a trade treaty that his father had signed with Deeland to a mutual defense pact. He also signed a mutual defense pact with traditional rival and neighbor to the east Silla. This caused several backlashes within his own population. (as seen in Chancellor Donald Cerrone's election) Felate Isles War All the military treaties would come to fruition when longtime enemy of both nations of Dirio, Blackacre attacked the island nations of the Felate Isles. The Felate Isles would join as one to fight the Blackacrese, but they were no match for Blackacre's military. The Knights of Nanteos declared that they would fight Blackacre to help the people of Felate, but they were undermanned and were losing the war. The Kingdom of Nanteos did not want to go to war with Blackacre because it would be a very costly war. However, after Blackacre attacked a Sillian trading outpost, Silla declared war on Blackacre and asked for Nanteon help. King William III declared war on Blackacre and after securing the help of Deeland won the war easily. Atomic Weapons and Post-war Blackacre withdrew all troops form the Felate Isles, but refused to surrender. After a few days they began dropping chemical weapons on troops and civilians in Felate. Nanteos responded by dropping the world's first nuclear weapon on Blackacre military targets. Silla not to be outdone dropped two more nuclear weapons on Blackacrese cities. Blackacre then surrendered and was forced to pay 16billion in reps to Silla, and 12million to the Felate Isles. After the war, King William and Sillian President Admiral Chung Mu signed a treaty agreeing to hold no more than 20 nuclear weapons, and destroy all stockpiles of chemical weapons, biological weapons, and other weapons of mass destruction. Chancellery of General Fraid White Fraid White became the 11th Chancellor of Nanteos after the war. His term was filled with corruption. He was removed by The High Council and Carter Simms was put in his place. Simms Chancellery With King William III on his deathbed, Simms was known for taking a greater role in foreign affairs and improving the economy. The Kingdom of Nanteos canceled all of their treaties after finding out Silla had been funding a terrorist group to overthrow the government of the Felate Isles supported by Nanteos. Simms would later resign with the Felate Isles (mdp) and Deeland (odp). Simms would prevent war several times, and would keep the nation of Silla from declaring war. Camel's Back Campaign Nanteos joined with Deeland and the Knights of Nanteos to fight a Deeland rebel organization who had blown up the Nanteon embassy. Nanteos mainly used their sea and air power to destroy the communist rebels. King William IV and Carter Simms were hailed as heroes in Deeland. Simmian Doctrine King William IV instituted the Simmian Doctrine during Carter Simms time as Chancellor. The doctrine gave the Chancellor of Nanteos the power to conduct foreign relations in the King's stead. Simms Assination During Carter Simms fourth term, he was assassinated while visiting his home town of Noirville. The nation mourned for him, and James Lanttern would take over as chancellor. During Lanttern's Chancellery, the world economy took a major hit. Election of Sir William Hyatt After Chancellor James Lanttern, Sir William Hyatt was elected to the chancellery. Hyatt was grandson of former chancellor Sir Allistar Hyatt. This brought back a feel good era that had been missing in Lanttern's term. Demographics Religion The Kingdom of Nanteos is home to several religious faiths. The Royal Proclamation of Unionization, the Nanteon constitution forbid persecution for religious purposes. A citizens religious beliefs is largely influenced by the cultural area they are born in. Unitraians in the Southwest around Friendship and Jack's City. Protestant denominations mostly reside in central areas of the Kingdom such around the city of Acornia (Mostly Baptist) and in the cities of Psychograd and Noirville (Mostly Methodist). Around the capital of Nanteos and its neighboring city of Crowe's Nest most practice a form of Christian Kabbalah which was/still is the original religious persuasion of the Knights of Nanteos. Those who practice this are referred to as Kabbalist. The most prevelant non-Christian sect can be found around the city of Starfell where the Nanteos' large Elvish population resides. The Dunmer believe in the Daedra, pagan gods who according to their believers protected the Dunmer in the past. The current religious breakdown is as follows: *32% Baptist *28% Kabbalist *16% Unitarian *12% Methodist *8% Daedric Worship *4% Other religions such as Islam, Judaism, Atheism and Taoism. Racial Makeup The majority of the citizenry of Kingdom of Nanteos has Welsh=English family history. The amount of intermingling between the Welsh and English families makes the pin pointing of exact racial makeup difficult. This has caused census takers to refer to those with either Welsh or English racial makeup as Welsh-English. Several minority groups reside in the Kingdom including the Dark Elvish people referred to as Dunmer and the African descended people referred to as Gullah. These people keep many cultural customs of their own, and in the case of the Dunmer religious practices. In recent years, several Sillian imigrants have also effected the makeup of Nanteos. These immigrants have significant communities in the cities of Russleville and Jasper The current racial makeup of the Kindgom is as follows: *80% Welsh-English *10% Gullah *7% Dumer *3% other including the Korean populations from Sillian immigrants. Government of the Kingdom see page: Royal Proclamation of Unionization Executive Branch The King of Nanteos is the head of state of the Kingdom. He has the sole power to declare war, command the army, and sign treaties. Should a situation arise in which the King feels the rule of law should be suspended he may issue a Royal Proclamation. During this time the King becomes the sole ruler of the Kingdom, should the Chancellor of Nanteos approve the proclamation. If such a Proclamation is issued The High Council must meet every 4 months to either extend the proclamation or annul it. The Current King of Nanteos is King William IV of the Sparrow Family. The King resides in Castle Greystone in the City of Nanteos Legislative Body The High Council is made up of 2 represenatives from each city. This gives the council 24 members in total. The High Council makes all laws of the land. It is soley in control of the treasurey of Nanteos and has the power to remove the King. (making the Chancellor of Nanteos king). In a case in which a King does not have an heir appointed to take his spot upon death The High Council chooses the next King of Nanteos. High Council approval is needed for any military operations undertaken inside the border of the Kingdom. Elections for The High Council take place every time the Chancellor calls for elections; however, the Chancellor can not request an election more than once in a period of a year. The High Council can form various departments to help manage the nation. The Current High Council is made up of 8 members of the Freedom Party (Reds) and 12 members of the Moralist Party (Golds). 4 members of the Council are independent. The Chancellory The Chancellor of Nanteos is responsible for the day to day management of The Kingdom. He is in charge of all departmnts formed by the High Council. He is in charge of overseeing all elections (national or municipal) and appointing all judges around the land. Should the King ever become incapacitated and The High Council feels he can not complete his duties The Chancelor of Nanteos can be placed on the throne. Elections for the Chancellor will take place every four years. The Chancellor must do an annual report of all spending, government actions, and laws done by the King and The High Council. Should the Chancellor find any elected member of the government (national or municipal) has commited abuses of power or excessive spending he can have them removed from office immediately. Upon the removal from office a special election will be held. Should the Chancellor feel any law passed by The High Council is in violation of the Proclamation he can null and void the law. The Following Departments are under the Chancellor's Supervision: *Department of Agriculture and Social Welfare. - Oversees all natural resources, medical care, and provides help to those below the poverty line. *Department of Jurisprudence. - Oversees law enforcement, application of justice, and the prison system. *Department of Democratic Affairs. - Oversees all elections and election law. *Department of Intelligence. - Maintains a civilian foreign and domestic intelligence agency *Department of Finance. - Reports on the spending of money and the bringing in of revenue. *Department of Transportation. - Maintains infrastructure *Department of Veteran Affairs. - Helps support retired and current military members. Culture The Culture of Nanteos has several divides among its regions. The Breadbasket Region, Nanteon/Northern Region, Southern Region, Starfell Region, and the Eastern Border Region around Jasper all have different cultural values and customs. Even though these regions are fairly spread out and differing there is no doubt that no matter where you go inside Nanteos there are prevailing cultural attitudes and customs. Food and Drink Nanteos has sometimes been called the "steak and potato" nation. This is partly due to the potatoes easy growth in the Nanteon soil (especially around the Northern Region near the city of Nanteos) and the large number of open range cattle kept in the middle of the country. In the city of Acornia some of the best wheat, barely, corns, and several other grains in all of Dirio is grown. Beer and other alcoholic drinks were very popular until recently when they were replaced by sodas such as Peppa-Cola. In the city of Starfell the food has been highly influenced by Dunmeri culture. While in the Southwestern Region spicier foods such as Chili, peppers, and burritos are enjoyed by many. Holidays There are currently 9 public holidays set by The High Council of Nanteos. Most of these are basic Christian holidays, however the Jewish holiday of Yom Kippur is also considered a national holiday. Secular national holidays such as Coronation Day (the day of the crowning of Jacob the Painted) celebrated on October 31 and The Days of Wandering (starting the days the Knights of Nanteos were thrown from their homeland and ending the day they found the clifftop of Nanteos) of which celebration begins on December 12th and lasts until December 24th. During this time all schools are closed. On the 12th and 24th it is mandatory that all employees must be given at least half the day off. (unless they are essential government employees. Then it is optional) It is also mandatory for employees to be allowed payed time off on Christmas, Yom Kippur, and Easter. List of Nanteon National Holidays: *Christmas December 25 *Easter Late March/Early April *The Days of Wandering: December 12-24 *Coronation Day: October 31 *King day: June 4th *Labor Day: First Monday of September *Mother's Day: May 1 *Father's Day: June 1 *Knights Day: June 27th Several holidays are still observed without an official stamp of approval. The small Jewish population inside of Nanteos still observe passover. Islamic citizens still observe all of their traditions and holidays. The Gullah typically observe a holiday celebration their ancestry during December known as Kwanza. Sports Football is the national sport of Nanteos. Basketball and Mixed Martial Arts are also very popular. Sports star gain wide fame and some has even been elected on that fame. The 9th Chancellor of Nanteos was actually a martial arts fighter before entering politics. Soccer and Tennis is also played at the amateur level. Professional Football 8 professional football teams are organized into the Nanteon Football League. Following recent tensions with Silla, the Nanteon conference split from the Dirion Football League. Silla responded by keeping the Dirion Football League name and playing with only their 8 teams. The most recent champion of the Nanteon Football League was the Acornia Freedom. Basketball There are four professional basketball teams in the kingdom. The Omnia Cowboys are the recent champions of the Nanteon basketball league. Economy The Economy of Nanteos is diverse. Two Major corporations dominate the economic landscape of the Kingdom, JP Industries headquartered in the city of Nanteos and the Peppa-Cola Company headquartered in Friendship. These two parent companies own everything from restaurant chains to car manufacturers. The Economy of Nanteos ranges from tourist destinations such as Southbeach to major manufacturing cities in the Southwest such as Friendship and Jack's City to farming towns such as Russelville and Diaryville and even great financial cities like Nanteos. The Kingdoms biggest exports are cars, information technology, and foods such as beef, wheat, beer, and soda. The Kingdom has the 3rd largest and most productive economy in the world and is in constant competition with their rivals to the east Silla. Category:Dirio Category:Jakovia Category: Category:Nations Category:Countries Category:Worlds Category:Country Category:Regions